Mine
by Tikindi Dragon
Summary: Hary/Draco slash. Dark-fic. Don't read unless it is *very* difficult to offend you!


"Mine"

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related character locations etc. belong to JK Rowling and her agents. They aren't mine however much I wish they were.

Warning: Rated R for general concept and also descriptiveness. One shot Harry/Draco slash. Dark-fic. Includes S&M - proper S&M not mere bondage. Don't say I haven't warned you!

A/N: sigh I have writers block going with my two proper fics ('Romeo and... Julius?' and 'Harry Potter and the School Vacation') so I have a couple of one-shot's I'm working on. This is the first of them, a not-so-nice little Harry/Draco thing. Enjoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I used to hate these dungeons. All those times I was dragged down here in the dark. But now... tonight...

Moonlight is streaming into the cell from the grille set high into the wall. It is bathing the dripping stone of the walls in a soft, shimmering light. The place looks almost ethereal for once... but no more so than *he* does.

The moonlight is dancing across his body, illuminating his pale skin as he stands, suspended by his wrists in chains that seem as silver which are attached to the ceiling. His head is bowed, hair as dark as the night itself falling over his eyes; a picture of a pitiful, beaten man. The sight makes my heart thump hard in my chest. He seems so lost hanging there, so hopeless. Little did his captors realise that the true danger lay, not in him, but in letting *me* have him this night.

Unlocking the door I approach him. He flinches but his head remains bowed, eyes downcast. It breaks my heart to see him like this - the fight gone from him. "Look at me." I command him softly.

He raises his eyes, twin emeralds that seem to burn into my own. He opens his mouth as if to speak but I close the distance between us in a heartbeat - stalling his words with a savage kiss. He moans, leaning into me as opposed to struggling.

"I think we should have a little fun before I release you." He merely nods - but there is suddenly a hungry sparkle in those endless green depths.

I pull away from him and slowly remove my clothes that they may stay clean through what is to come. I move behind him, and his chains clank together as his head twists in an attempt to follow me with his eyes. Mere seconds later he arches as there is a sudden crack of my whip. We have begun. He utters not a sound as I set to work - but the look on his face matches the one I know must be on my own. It is feral, animal. He, like I, is taking savage pleasure in what we are sharing.

His back has become a mass of weal now - stark red marks tracing beautiful patterns across his pale skin. Stepping close I trace one on his shoulder with my tongue. He whimpers, skin twitching under my touch, and I feel my knees go weak at the sound. I am rock hard now as I step back from him once more, hand going to the knife I have left with my robes. As I move around to stand before him my eyes roam his body; taking in the as yet unmarked skin of his front. I crave to mark that skin and claim him for my own. His own excitement is obvious as I raise the knife, eyes meeting his. He nods, once. No words are needed now for we both know and want what is coming.

I close the gap between us. The knife in my hands traces a line across his chest - it is razor sharp and a small line of red appears where the knife has caressed him. Slowly a single drop of blood forms at the lower end; it gathers there and then breaks, running down his abdomen like a tear. Our eyes meet once again, holding for a moment as each reads what is written in the others soul - plain now, in this moment, to see. Then I bend to him, knife point touching and sliding in just above his heart. I begin to carve - pressing deep but not so deep as would mortally wound. Two letters only. My initials. Marked now and claimed I step back to admire - blood on my hands, my chest, and flowing freely down his own body. "Mine." I growl, possessive, and my eyes search once more for his.

"Always." the first words he has spoken since I arrived, softly spoken but raw with emotion. It is an affirmation, a deepening of the bond begun so many nights ago. A smile, splits my face, savage once again. For the first time I close the gap totally, our bodies seem to meld together into a fierce kiss and I feel his hardness grind against my own. Suddenly I pull away. It is too soon. Raising my knife I move it to him once more, tracing lines across his body. Ruby strings of pearls that fall down pale skin - turning an ordinary flesh into a thing of greatest, most exquisite beauty.

Time has no meaning to us now. The moon gives all the light we need as finally, at lat, I cut into his thigh. I lick the blood slowly from him and he shudders; moaning as he tries to move himself closer to me. The time is right at last. On my knees before him now my mouth hovers over his shaft - hard and quivering thanks to my not-so-tender ministrations. "Please." he is begging, and the time is now.

I oblige him, tongue snaking out to curl around his head - salty pre-cum mingling with the sharp metallic tang of blood. Blood which has flown so freely from him this night. The taste is divine - and craving more I take him fully into my mouth, sucking greedily. His hips buck - but I reach out, holding him still fro I am the one in charge here. He moans, wanting, needing me to speed up. Instead I pull away and his member twitches forlornly as it leaves my mouth. There is but one way for me to finish this. I move behind him, hand easily slipping their grip on his blood drenched waist. He need no preparation, for the blood that slicks our bodies is all the lubrication I need. Without warning I thrust myself into him - burying myself to the hilt in a tightness so sweet I could never have imagined it. Pulling out almost completely I thrust into him again, this time hitting that spot within him. He screams, a sound of pain and pleasure that is music to my ears.

I begin to move within him, and he pushes himself back onto me; blood drenched bodies coming together as one. It is not long before I feel myself tightening, and as I come within him the sensation tips him over the brink as well. He screams one final time and then sags against me - his arms taking all his weight as the chains hold him upright.

Kissing the back of his neck I wrap my arms around his waist - heedless of the wounds I myself have caused. "Draco." he murmurs, voice soft and yet rough from his screams "I love you."

I bit his neck gently, suckling the skin, marking him one last time before I release him. Stepping back I reach for my wand, and with a word release him from his chains. Like lightening I have to dash forward and grab him to stop him falling to the floor. "Let's get you out of here, Harry-love." my voice is gentle now, a tone that none but he will ever hear; for he is mine now. He and no other.

~END~


End file.
